


Días de lluvia

by 2UYooHo



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2UYooHo/pseuds/2UYooHo
Summary: Siempre que el cielo está gris y la lluvia cae, YoungHyun regresa, por eso, los días de lluvia son los más esperados por Jae.





	Días de lluvia

**Días de lluvia**

 

Son cuatro las palabras que esconden el triste lamento de un alma en desconsuelo. Existe un te amo que ya no puede ser expresado, tampoco escuchado, pero que vuelve un nudo la garganta y se añora con una agonía que congela y mata lentamente. Sin embargo, hay una promesa que sigue cumpliéndose cuando el cielo se colorea de gris y las nubes se vuelven lluvia.

 

“Jae hyung los días de lluvia son tus favoritos, ¿verdad? Voy a buscarte siempre que llueva, Hyung.” 

 

Pero la remembranza muere cuando su mente le recrimina.

 

“Pero desde que te has ido yo ya no soy ni la sombra de aquel al que amaste tanto.”

 

Afuera llueve y la casa por dentro se siente muy solitaria. Jae se arrebuja en su sudadera mientras se hunde más sobre el sofá de su sala. Desde ahí ve las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana, la imagen del paisaje de afuera se difumina. Sus ojos apenas parpadean, hipnotizado por el cuadro. Es luego de dos minutos que sus párpados cansados por fin hacen un movimiento y sus pestañas se bateen lentamente. Deja escapar un suspiro cuando sale del sopor que el clima, el ambiente, el silencio, la tranquilidad y la soledad crean en él.

 

“Yo no soy así” Piensa mientras se recuesta, sus ojos tristes miran la pintura blanca del techo. “Pero supongo que sí lo soy”

 

Se queda dormido luego de cinco minutos; cuando vuelve a despertar los ojos profundos y cálidos de YoungHyun le dan el saludo, lo miran con encanto. Una sonrisa se extiende sobre los labios color carmín del menor y él siente su corazón burbujear enamorado.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta, su voz es apenas un susurro, apacible, dormido. Cree que está soñando, YoungHyun no debería, pero está ahí.

 

—Vine a verte —Lo escucha decir lo obvio, sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse disfrutando de la voz del menor, profunda, cándida, especial. Jae estira sus brazos y lo abraza por el cuello. El cuerpo de YoungHyun encima del suyo es la sensación que más ha añorado en todo este tiempo. YoungHyun lo abraza, y sabe entonces que en realidad lo que más ha añorado es sentirse entre sus brazos y tenerlo entre los suyos. La nariz helada del menor le causa cosquillas en el cuello, pero la fragancia de su cabello le arrulla tanto como para quejarse siquiera un poco.

 

—¿Vas a quedarte? —Su garganta se cierra, el llanto quiere fluir. ¿Por qué?

 

—No puedo. —Y aunque lo sabe, tenía la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera diferente esta vez. Asiente apacible sin poder decir nada más, únicamente puede disfrutar del pequeño momento que los días de lluvia le obsequian.

 

—Hoy me siento completo, Brian —Lo llama por su nombre americano, un privilegio que el menor siempre le concedió pese a los infantiles reclamos de inicio, de todas maneras él nunca desaprovechó ninguna oportunidad de llamarlo por aquella forma. YoungHyun lo estrecha con calidez y le besa la mejilla con dulzura, la sensación fría quema en su piel, pero eso no impide la sonrisa que se esboza en su rostro. 

 

—Es porque llueve, Jae.

 

Y él asiente de nuevo; es porque llueve y cuando llueve Brian viene a visitarlo.

 

—Quiero que llueva siempre.

 

Pero la lluvia para y YoungHyun ya no está con él.

 

“Porque me haces falta”


End file.
